Dealing with the Unexpected
by MysteryTeam
Summary: What if it was Emma who took the psi blast that Gabriel through Adam the second time around? What if it was Emma who wasn't dead but close to it. How would Adam, Jesse and Diana feel when they know it was their fault why Emma was hit so hard back in 197
1. Chapter One

Jesse looked over at Diana and said "Let's go now!"

  
  


"I don't want to cause any more trouble." Diana said softly.

"Adam's dead. We need him alive." Jesse said softly. "For all our shakes."

  
  


"Please Diana." Emma pleading from where she stood next to Jesse's back. She laid an gentle hand on Jesse's shirt just as Diana made the connection to step back in time. All three of them stepped back five minutes earlier to the room where Gabriel was just shooting the huge electrical ball at Adam. Jesse was able to shield himself, Adam and Diana just as the ball hit. But without realizing that Emma was their also the young woman took the ball straight in the chest. She through to the far wall and slammed heavily into it losing conscience.

  
  


"EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMA.................................." Adam, Jesse and Diana all screamed looking at the fallen woman.

  
  


Gabriel just laughed. "See what happens when you screw with time Diana. Somebody could get hurt." He knew that time was altered when the three Mutant's came onto the scene to save Adam. He was not at all sorry that he hurt Emma. He wanted to kill Adam and he knew that he did and that was why the mutant were on the scene now. "Oh well Adam I'll get you another time." Jerking his head toward the fallen Emma. "At least I got sweat mixed up psi Emma Delunco!" He walked out of the room to go find young Adam to make sure that young Adam did what he had to do to save the boy Gabriel.

"Jesse and Diana get to the young me and do whatever you have to do to convince him not to give Gabriel the medicine to keep him alive forever." Adam said from where he knelt beside the young woman. He placed an hand on her waist and breathed an sigh of relief as he felt an pulse.

  
  


*************** 

  
  


Jesse and Diana rushed from the room and ran into Brennan and Shalmair who was walking beside young Adam.

  
  


"Who are you?" Young Adam asked.

  
  


"We are friends." Jesse said with an slight nod. "Emma's down." 

  
  


"How bad?" Shalmair breathed.

  
  


"She's alive. But weak." Jesse said softly.

  
  


"Take me to her." Young Adam said.

  
  


Jesse shook his head. "No Adam. We came here to help you decided NOT to allow the boy Gabriel to live for ever." 

  
  


"You too? Why am I not surprised." Young Adam said with an slight shake of his head. "Don't worry. Brennan and Shalimar have helped me make sense of my conscience. I'm just on my way to unhook the IV." He said walking to the door and opening it.

  
  


"That's what you think Adam." Gabriel said with an evil grin from where he sat on the desk to the right of the door.

  
  


**********

  
  


"Stay with me Emma." Adam said softly as he held the young woman in his arms. "We will be home before you know it and I will get the medicine you need in you." He knew that time was running out for Emma. *Come on guys get this business over with so we can get back to our time and save Emma.* 

  
  


*************

  
  


"Emma is going to die and I will live forever." Gabriel said with an smile as he slowly stood up.

  
  


"No!" Young Adam said. "I'm going to unhook the IV." He started toward the bed where the boy Gabriel was sleeping.

  
  


"I knew you would never do what you set out to do Adam. So I did it for you." Gabriel said as all eyes went to the bag of fluid that was half empty.

  
  


Brennan suddenly threw an electrical ball toward the bag and they all watched it explode into an billion pieces.

  
  


"NO!" Gabriel shouted as he lost control of all his powers at once and aimed full forced at all the mutants. 

  
  


Jesse jumped in front of young Adam and protected him with his powers just at Diana used her power to open the warp and rapidly spinning Gabriel fell into it and was transported back to the power plant.

  
  


"Thanks." Young Adam said softly and started at Jesse's back as he turned back to normal. "What the hell are you?" He asked he looked around himself at the mutants and finally began to realize that it was not normal for human beings to have super human powers.

  
  


"Let's just say Adam that you are just beginning your life work." Shalimar said gently. She knew that they couldn't tell Young Adam about them now when he was just beginning to learn what he needed to know for the future. *It will ruin everything in the future if Adam knows about Mutants now.*

  
  


***************************

  
  


"Hold on Emma. We will be home soon I promise." Adam said softly with tears running down his checks as he felt Emma slip away more. He knew without an doubt that it was he who was apposed to die from Gabriel's hands. 

  
  


*****************

  
  


"We have to get back to Emma. She needs us now." Shalimar said suddenly.

  
  


"Let me come with you." Young Adam said.

  
  


"No. You are needed here to wait for the boy to wake up." Brennan nodded his head over to the table.

  
  


"I'm an doctor I can help your friend." Young Adam replied.

  
  


"You all ready have." Jesse said with an smile. "Just for being who you are you have helped Emma and us more than you ever will know." He placed an gentle hand on Young Adam's shoulder.

  
  


"I can do more. Medical speaking." Young Adam said.

  
  


"Stay with the boy Adam. We will be all right." Shalimar said as she walked to the closed door and opened it and followed her team mates out of the room and shutting the door on Young Adam.

  
  


****************

  
  


The door opened suddenly and in rushed the Mutant X team and Diana presented the warp in an matter of seconds and with Adam in the lead carrying Emma they all jumped through time back to present day.

  
  


"He's alive." Shalimar said as her fiery eyes turned back to normal.

  
  


"Stay close and let's get the hell out of here. With Gabriel still alive he is more dangerous now than before." Adam said as he hurriedly carried Emma toward the exit where the Double Hextit was.

  
  


The Mutant X followed close behind their boss and father figure praying that they can save Emma in time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Brennan flew the Double Hextit with reckless abandoned back to the Sanctuary. Nobody minded the wild ride they were all concerned about the dying Emma.

  
  


"God Emma be all right please." Jesse said holding Emma's right hand tightly.

  
  


"Come on Em you have to make it you just have to. Who in the hell else can I gossip about the men with." Shalimar said softly from her spot at Adam's feet as he held Emma tightly to him.

  
  


"Come Em I am just getting to know you." Diana said from where she stood in behind Adam's seat.

  
  


Brennan jerked the Double Hextit to an stop in the Sanctuary's garage.

  
  


Shalimar jumped up quickly so that Adam could stand up and rush out of the Double Hextit into the Sanctuary.

  
  


Jesse jumped his hand as Adam rushed past him. He jumped up and ran after Adam who was rushing to the lab.

  
  


The others ran after Jesse and stopped breathless in the lab as they watched Adam lay Emma gently on the table.

  
  


"Shalimar and Diana gently remove Emma's clothes." Adam said as he turned to get his medical bag from the table.

  
  


The two women obey Adam and only left Emma in her bra and underwear. They moved aside slightly as Adam walked back over to the table.

  
  


"Jesse and Brennan help hold Emma down." Adam said as he removed an knife. 

  
  


"What are you going to do Adam?" Diana asked eyeing the knife. "Why can't you use the beamer to check Emma out."

  
  


"Because the Psi ball went deep into Emma." Shalimar said knowing why Adam had the knife. "Adam has to cut into Emma to save her life this time."

  
  


"Shalimar come stand opposite me and hand me the tools that I will need. Diana you will wipe the sweat from me when needed." Adam said as wiped Emma's chest clean. 

  
  


The two women went to stand where they were told waited for Adam to start to operate on their friend.

  
  


"Pray everyone." Adam said softly as he once again picked up the knife. He placed it tenderly onto Emma's chest and breathed through his nose as he began to cut Emma's skin.

  
  
  
  


Emma jerked at the feel of the knife and Brennan and Jesse firmly held her down and made it so that she could not move.

  
  


Adam contiuned to cut deep so that he could began to see what damage the psi ball had done to her. "So what did you think of young me?" Adam asked softly as he handed the knife to Shamliar. "Scalpel."

  
  


Shamliar handed the Scalpel to Adam. "He was pretty cute." She knew that Adam was trying to help ease the tension as he operated on Emma.

  
  


"He seemed pre occupied when I first saw him." Brennan said softly.

  
  


"He seemed willing to help when we needed him too." Jesse said with an smile. "Shock when I protected him against Gabriel's blast."

  
  


"Oh. When did that happen? I don't remember it ever happing." Adam said as he handed the scalpel back to Shamliar. "Tweezers."

  
  


Shamliar handed the tweezers to Adam with force. "I hate Gabriel. More now than ever before." He eyes lit up fire.

  
  


"Easy Shamliar you aren't hurting him now. Calm down." Adam said still in his normal tone of voice as he brought the tweezers deep into Emma's chest and began to remove the psi blast bits from the young woman.

  
  


Diana wiped the sweat off of Adam's brow as needed.

  
  


Shamliar's eyes cleared up again. "I'm sorry Adam. I know I shouldn't be angry not at an time like this. Emma needs me to be strong and I am not when I am in an rage. I will do better." 

  
  


"That's all I ask." Adam said softly not looking up from his work. "Now about the young me."

  
  


"How can you not remember my saving you when you were younger now Adam? I mean isn't it true that whenever someone goes back into time and somehow misses with past actions the said person remembers it?" Jesse questioned.

  
  


"Perhaps I have blocked it out. From shock. Or perhaps the young me knew that what I saw shouldn't be remembered until I was wise enough to know what to do with it." Adam explained as he finally removed the tweezers from Emma's chest. He handed them back to Shamliar. "Needle and tread."

  
  


Shamliar handed the two items over to Adam.

  
  


"Like now." Brennan said with an wise tone.

  
  


"Yes like now." Adam said softly as he sewed up the inside of Emma before moving to the outside of her chest. He carefully sewed her chest back up and handed the two items back to Shamliar. "Brennan and Jesse you can let Emma go now."

  
  


The two men removed their hand from Emma. 

  
  


"Now what?" Jesse asked.

  
  


"Now we wait. I want to get her hooked up to the heart montrol so I can keep an eye on her heart beat." Adam said moving over to the machine and moved it to Emma's right side. He removed the cups and placed them up above her breast and turned the machine on. They were all relieved to hear the beep noise. Weak but going.

  
  


"I want you all to get some rest now." Adam said looking at all the mutants in the eye.

  
  


"What about you Adam?" Diana asked.

"I'm going to stay here with Emma." Adam said. "Don't worry about me." He said knowing the young people were worried about him. "I will rest of course. But I'm not going to leave Emma's side one second while she is like this." 

  
  


"Adam...." Shamlair began.

  
  


Adam shook his head.

  
  


"You have to go the bathroom and shower at times." Brennan said softly.

"When I do one of you will be with Emma. But for the most part I'm not leaving Emma's side." Adam said firmly.

  
  


"Adam ..." Shamlair began again.

  
  


"Don't Adam me." Adam said firmly. "Now all four of you go get some sleep. I want you to still go out there and save as many mutants as you can." 

  
  


The four young Mutants knew they couldn't talk Adam out of his plan of action. But only Jesse and Diana knew the real reason why Adam was feeling this way. So they left the lab to go to their bedrooms.

  
  


Adam turned back to Emma and sat her side. "I'm here for you Emma. I wouldn't leave your side ever. You are safe. Thank you for saving my life." He said softly as he gently took her right hand in his and brought it up to his check.


	3. Chapter Three

Adam leaned over so that his face was close to Emma's. *Emma I am here. No need to be afraid. Come back to me darling.* He felt his heart break as he glanced up at the heart motional and saw her heart beat drop. "Emma fight. Living is worth it. Just fight and come back to me." 

  
  


Emma felt Adam's warmth in her. She wanted to open her eyes desperately to reassure him that she was all right. But she felt like she was falling in an deep dark void. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help reaching up with her hands for Adam to save her. But he was slipping farther and farther away from.

  
  


**************************

  
  


DAY 2

  
  


Jesse walked into the lab. "Adam go take an shower. I'm here for Emma." He put an firm hand on Adams shoulder.

  
  


"Emma I'll be back in twenty minutes. Jesse is here with you." Adam said softly standing slowly up.

  
  


Jesse took Emma's hand from Adam as his friend finally let her hand go after holding it all nite.

  
  


"Twenty minutes Jesse." Adam said firmly as he walked from the lab.

  
  


Jesse nodded never taking his eyes from Emma. "I'm so sorry Emma. I should have felt you touching me. But I didn't." He chocked on his sobs as he thought back to the previous day when he and Diana went back in time to save Adam from Gabriel. He felt his heart stop when he watched Emma take the deadly psi ball in her chest instead of Adam. 

  
  


"I'm back Jess." Adam said as he took his seat again. He reached his hand to take Emma's and gently made Jesse remove his tightly fingers from her skin.

  
  


Jesse let his hand drop to his lap.

  
  


"Go save as many mutants that you can." Adam said firmly.

  
  


"I want to stay." Jesse whispered.

  
  


"No. I need you, Brennan, Shamliar and Diana to pick up where we left off. The world needs you." Adam said firmly. "Now go."

  
  


Jesse stood up and rushed from the lab. 


	4. Chapter Four

Adam picked up Emma's lifeless hand. "It's all right Emma; I'm here with you. I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you. I ........" He bowed his head. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry for lying to you. How can I say that I would not allow anything to happen to you, when this horrible thing has happened. And all because of me!"

  
  


********

  
  


"I can't believe that Emma is lying there on a cold sterile table dead to the living world." Jesse angrily shook his head, back and forth. "It should be I on the table, not, innocent Emma."

  
  


*He's in love with her.* Diana felt her heart drop as she listened to Jesse. 

"Now Jesse, how was it that you or anyone else to know that Emma touched you when you and Diana went back into time, to save Adam." Brennan said with a hint of frustration in his voice. He was sick and tired of hearing Jesse blame himself for this tragical accident that had befallen their friend. *It's all Gabriel's fault. Everything that has happened since he escaped, the POD 1 is all Gabriel's fault.*

  
  


Shalimar just stared out of the passengers side window, drawing more into herself, since Emma's accident. *Emma, you just have to wake up from this. My life will be so empty without you in it.*

  
  


***********************

  
  


Deep inside Emma, her fighting spirit was fighting the battle of her life. Not only did she want to wake up, and be with her family. But she needed too, to fight and beat Gabriel, one last time.

*Adam, Brennan, Jesse and Shalimar where are you? I need you with me, help me fight this evil thing that has me in its hold. They can't help me, only I can help myself. Come on Emma, fight, fight like you never have before.*

  
  


*******

  
  


"Darling Emma, you will soon be dead." Gabriel smirked at the lifeless form of Emma. He shot into her mind eye and taunted her endlessly.

  
  
  
  



	5. Author's Note

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors Note:

  
  


I don't know which shipper to put this story in. I could go Adam/Emma or Jesse/Emma or it could go completely a different way that even I don't know yet. So I love your reviews and your thoughts on who Emma should end up with, keep them coming. Don't be shocked if I favor one guy over the other. 


End file.
